


Lost

by LennysaurusB



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LennysaurusB/pseuds/LennysaurusB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has started realising why the Doctor couldn't do domestic. Angst fic, in the AU post season 4, Rose/Ten(duplicate). Rose misses the real Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

Rose looked at her Doctor. Her doctor, because that's what he was. Hers, but... Not quite the real one. He was different somehow. 

After he had kissed her on that beach nearly a year ago, Rose and her Doctor had bought a house. Just like they talked about on the station whilst in orbit around the blackhole. They'd laughed. They'd "done domestic". And for a while, Rose thought them happy. 

She started noticing it after about 2 months. He would go out and sit and look and the night sky. He looked like he was dreaming of other worlds, worlds where the planet was made of diamond, or where a group of Ood sang his name. Places she'd never been with him. He looked sad more often. And though Rose hated to say it, he was less... /him/. It was as though when the duplicate Doctor had been generated without the TimeLord in him, he was born without courage or a sense of adventure.

She tried traveling- the good old fashioned human kind, though- but he still just sat, looking sullen and lost without a big blue box and a sonic screwdriver. As each day passed, the Doctor became more and more depressed; and Rose realised that she had lost her true love that dreadful day at the beach. What she held every night was a mockery of a duplication.  
Her life was a mockery of a relationship. 

She needed a Doctor.


End file.
